


digimon story cyber sleuth

by Mosdra



Category: Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: this is a kinda a rewrite
Relationships: Aiba Takumi/Kamishiro Yuuko, Amazawa Keisuke/Mishima Erika, Imai Chitose/yuri, Kamishiro Yuugo/Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio, Mishima Ryuji/Date Makiko, Sanada Arata/Shiramine Nokia
Kudos: 2





	digimon story cyber sleuth

**Author's Note:**

> i know people who ask this 
> 
> Yuuko loves Fei
> 
> my reaction it is really upto the player/ writer and i think Fei's attitude is like Soi-fon to Yoruichi's family she acts the same to yoruichi's little brother and Fei had naughty dreams about Yuugo as well 
> 
> also my fanfiction who cares if you hate it then send the complaints to the nearest destination of hell because i could care less.  
> this fanfiction would have no LGBT, no i am not a hater, no i am not religious i am an atheist, i am a hetrosexual, also i don't even know how to rewrite romance, i am basing the romance from the anime i watched like maid sama and teasing of toaru series

Rewrite 

It set in after the defeat of the mother core and legion eater  
The couples are takumi/yuuko, keisuke/Erika, arata/nokia, ryuji/date, fei/yuugo (I know what your are thinking she likes Yuuko but I want to you to think if that is true then why did she have dreams about Yuugo and said I miss my Yuuko I think it is like soi-fon from bleach), chitose/yuri  
Takumi will be a bit broken as in sometimes he will be a bit dark because of what happened to him  
Let’s say when she merged with wormon it fixed her brain so she is completely fine  
I know I will break feelings but I don’t like gay or lesbian as in I will never ship any but I don’t care if someone is either as long it don’t force it on others  
In this version after Takumi and Yuuko’s battle with Crainamon, Yuuko could not hide her feelings Towards Takumi she was planing after they defeat Crusadermon she will tell Takumi her feelings so after they defeated her she gave Takumi and kiss and treat all the cases you can do before you go to the final area before the end of the game as dates

Takumi and Keisuke go to the same school because the uniform looks like the one wore by Ryota and what you can give Takumi  
Erika never vanishes and the timeline is not rebooted so mr kamishiro stays dead but everyone forgets what happened as what arata and ryuji did. Takumi still is a cyber-sleuth  
Takumi’s digimons are: omnimon merciful mode (don’t care he is not in it), gallantmon cm, impreridramon pladin mode, lucemon satan mode, Alphamon Ouryuken, Arcadiamon Ultra, Armageddemon, chaosmon, Examon and 

Keisuke digimons are: omnimon , gallantmon cm, impreridramon fighter mode, lucemon satan mode, susanoomon, Arcadiamon Ultra, Armageddemon, Chaosmon VA

Chapter 1:  
Everybody was teleport back to the real world Hudie is back into the newly restored Hudie the digimon repaired it before they were send back to the digital world. The chosen ones were teleport back to the roof top where they when they went to the digital world besides for the most important people in Yuuko’s life. “We saved everyone yuuko you are going the hostipal?” Arata asked Yuuko and she nodded and meant to floor level and went to where she saw Takumi again after 8 years. Yuugo and everyone started to wake up. “It is a miracle that everyone that has the eden Syndrome” a nurse said. They started to check if they wake up but then they got a certain boy’s bed and saw him still in his coma.

“this is strange everyone woke up besides him we wait for him to wake up then we will get in contact with the CEO of Kamishiro and the boys family” another nurse replied. Hudie arrived to back because Chitose and Erika had to go back to their rooms and they saw Yuuko, Arata and Nokia just arrived. “Sanada, can I talk to you?” Ryuji asked Arata and he nodded and took them to the side. Chitose went with them so hear what his friend. “I am sorry how I acted I didn’t understand your pain but now I do will your forgive me?” Ryuji asked Arata. He smiled at it. “ I will we are best friends right” Arata said. “Arata why are here for anyway not trying to be noisy?” Chitose asked Arata.

“my best friend is awake now” Arata said. The entire group of Hudie and the chosen ones went into the lift and they saw no guards it is opened to lit anyone in now because everyone is awake. Then Yuuko saw Yuugo up she ran to him and hugged him. “Yuugo finally you are awake I missed you so much” Yuuko said crying into her brothers chest. Keisuke looked happy for the kamishiro siblings then he saw the only bed with someone still there Ryuji saw him looking somewhere else. “It is strange he is the only person left everyone else woke up” Ryuji wondering then Keisuke had a shock face. 

“Takumi” Keisuke exclaimed and everyone was shocked to see Keisuke knowing Takumi. “You know him?” Erika asked Keisuke and he nodded. “Yeah he is from my school besides Yu he is my only friend when account was hacked by K. he messaged me and told me he don’t care that I am a hacker and he knows I never did anything someone must of hacked me” Keisuke said then he started to piece together that the hacker that he saw before looked like Takumi and he looked at Takumi’s friends. “ Yuuko, Nokia and Arata I saw him before in Eden defeating Mephisto?” Keisuke asked, Arata sighed and he stood in front of Keisuke. “I will tell you the short version if Takumi wakes he can tell the rest when I saw him again when went to Kowloon and went met our firtst eater and me and Nokia logged out and Takumi was about to logged out he was attacked by an eater at the same time so he was ripped out of his body and became a half digital body and he became a cyber sleuth” Arata said “the reason why he has not awaken up yet because he went into the eater network four times the last three times ruined him” Yuugo confessed. “don’t blame yourself Yuugo” Yuuko said to Yuugo. 

“How can’t I if he didn’t have to save me he will be awaken by now and you will be dating him right now” Yuugo said to Yuuko and she went red bad as Misaki ayuzawa  
Misaka Mikito. “why do you think I like him in that way?” Yuuko asked Yuugo. “it is how you acted around him when we were young, Yuuko” Yuugo told his sister. And everyone was shocked. “is that why you never accepted my feelings Yuuko?” Fei asked Yuujo. “yes one of the reasons why the second reason is because I am not a lesbian sorry, Fei” Yuuko said to Fei. “ I wanted to be with you but if he makes you happy that is good enough for me” Fei said to Yuuko hiding her pain at being rejected. Yuuko nodded then she sat next to Takumi.

Two weeks time skip  
Takumi still in his coma but he is started moving again Arata and Nokia left to eden then Takumi started to wake up. He opened his eyes and got up. “Yuuko look” Yuugo said to his sister. Yuuko turned around and she saw Takumi up and she started to smile at seeing her boyfriend. “Yuuko i am up” Takumi said he grabbed Yuuko’s hand a pulled her in for a kiss on her lips. “I knew you two were dating” Arata said happy seeing his friends dating. “Takumi good to see you again” Keisuke said to Takumi. “Same here, Keisuke” Takumi said to Keisuke . “so what has been happening?” Takumi asked them. “don’t change the question, Takumi” Arata asked Takumi.

“we started dating after we defeated Crusadermon, she kissed and I dragged her help me with a few cases” Takumi confessed. 

Yuuko is helping Takumi to get up. Takumi and yuuko are walking to the exit. “Yuugo we will see you tomorrow to help you” Yuuko said to her big brother and they went out to the hospital. “takumi you are awake” Arata said to Takumi. “yeah I woke up an hour ago” Takumi said to Arata. “what were you doing the entire time” Nokia asked Yuuko and Takumi innocently. “W-we were doing nothing” Yuuko said blushing. “you mean you were kissing if I ask yuugo he will say you were just talking to each other” Arata said to Yuuko and Takumi and they were looking away from Arata. “also Takumi I want to introduce you to my old friends when I was still the leader of the judes” Arata said to Takumi nodded and smiling (his usual expression) “sure who are they” Takumi said then Takumi went to Arata and they saw Hudie. “guys this is my childhood from Takumi Aiba, Takumi the blonde haired one is Chitose the second black haired is Ryuji and he has a little sister here her name is Erika” Arata said to Takumi.  
“Nice to meet you takumi I heard about you from Nokia and Arata” Chitose said. “I heard about you as well that you are a womaniser” Takumi said to Chitose. “who made that liar?” Chitose asked blushing in embarrassment hudie and takumi and his group started laughing.  
“Keisuke did you got your account back? Takumi asked Keisuke. “Yes I did, Yu hacked it.

“So how do you two know each other?” Chitose asked Takumi and Keisuke. “we are from the same school Takumi here is in the higher grades and he helps me everytime we need help, a general handyman for me and my classmates we nickname detective jr” Keisuke said and Takumi’s group laughed at it.

“It was Yuuko she told me you tried to flirt with her and before you try to flirt with her she is my girlfriend” Takumi said to Chitose. “I think we will be good friends I saw you defeating a hacker it was mephisto” Ryuji to Takumi. “it was a digimon using it as a meat suit (supernatural much) “ Takumi said shaking Ryuji’s hand. “Yuuko and Nokia told me you helped them what was one of the things yuuko did that was amusing” Takumi asked Keisuke. “it was either her binge eating or when she wanted to learn how to act towards a friend with a romance manga” Keisuke said to Takumi. “i saw the manga what she used to it was funny at least you didn’t see yuuko the black hearted” Takumi said.  
“Yuuko the blackhearted?” everyone asked besides Takumi, Nokia and Yuuko. “it was a side of yuuko she made when she found out what happened to her dad and she was acting cold to me so I made a joke that she called out yuuko the blackhearted” Takumi said to everyone. “It was sometime afterward I saved yuuko and my digital body started collapsing it was happening after I saved yuuko sorry for not telling” takumi said to his friends. Yuuko hugged Takumi. “Takumi why didn’t you tell me at least that your digital body was breaking apart? so it was my fault and yuugo’s” Yuuko asked Takumi with a teary face. Takumi dried face with his thumb and smiled lovingly at her. “Yuuko I didn’t tell you because you will try everything yourself and it was my choice to connect jump into the eater I am an idiot but I don’t want you to suffer and about yuugo he is my friend same with Arata but the first person I wanted to save is you, Yuuko after all I love you” Takumi said then he kissed her and she leaned into the kiss then she broke the kiss. “we need to go on a few dates Takumi” Yuuko said to Takumi blushing, “but, yuuko we already did all the times we binge eating just me and you” Takumi confessed. “fine a date with us as lovers happy” Yuuko said red as a tomato. Takumi smiled and took Yuuko’s hand and walked to her out of the hospital and took her home.  
“how do you know where I live wait that’s right we are childhood friends” Yuuko said to Takumi then Takumi kissed Yuuko on the lips to say goodbye. “goodnight yuuko see you tomorrow” Takumi said to Yuuko.”ok goodnight Takumi” Yuuko said. Then she went to bed with a big smile on her face.

Next morning

Takumi decided to visit Hudie. 

“so this is the place you work at, Keisuke” Takumi asked Keisuke, he nodded at it. “Keisuke, Yuuko asked me to tell you this if you want to have a double date between me and Yuuko and you and Erika” Takumi said to Keisuke, he nodded at it

Takumi and Keisuke returned back to school and Takumi learned about Ryota and Sakura break up thanks to Nokia’s interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will be a time skip starting at chapter 2


End file.
